


serendipity

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character musing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: Where would we be, if we hadn’t met?-written for the dgm anniversary #ThanksHoshino





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

“Do you know? Sometimes–” Miranda starts, then winces when the train blows its whistle, drowning out the rest of her sentence. “Sometimes, I wonder where I would be if I had not met you.”

To say Allen is taken aback is an understatement. He remembers, of course, the Rewinding Town. If pressed hard enough, he would probably be able to remember the exact way he and Lenalee first saw Miranda, disheveled and gaunt and filled with despair.

Looking at her now, with her cheeks pleasantly filled and her smile shy but honest, Allen hates to think of what would have befallen Miranda Lotto had she not found the clock. 

He gives her a smile though, because she’s here now and that’s what matters. “You do?”

“Oh, yes.” She watches the next train pull up to the station, and glances back at Allen. “I don’t think I’d be alive if I hadn’t.” She smiles, nonchalant.

“Don’t say that, Miranda, you’d be fine,” Allen lies, and squeezes her hand in comfort. She squeezes back with glove covered hands, and Allen winces at that memory. 

“You are very kind to think so,” Miranda says, and her earnestness stings before the guilt is soothed away. She doesn’t have to know he’s a liar. “But I don’t believe so. Life before. It was….” She mulls over it for a second, glancing about the station again. “It was lonely.”

“I can understand that.” Timcanpy wedges under Allen’s collar and nips at the buttons, bored with the waiting, but their train is delayed for who knows how long, and it’s too late to go back to their inn. They wait. They watch the trains pass by, and Miranda shares her candy with Allen and Tim.

“What I meant to say,” she picks up again after the silence stretches for too long. Allen feels her anxiety prick, and he squeezes her hand again. Miranda takes a deep breath, lets her shoulders rise and fall, and takes his hand in both of hers.

“Thank you,” she says, and Allen sees tears begin to well in her eyes, though her voice remains strong. “Thank you for coming into my life, Allen. You have done so much for me, I only wish I could repay you.”

“You really don’t have to! Honest, it–” Allen falters, because it was a mission, coincidence that brought them to Miranda, really, that her clock was innocence, that their lives ever crossed. 

“I’m glad we met,” he corrects, and laughs fondly as the tears spill down Miranda’s face. He pats his pockets for a handkerchief, and she fusses and flaps her hands, the moment gone, but warm in Allen’s chest.

Where would we be, if we hadn’t met? He turns the thought in his mind once their train arrives, long after they reach home. 

He greets his friends, retires to bed, and closes his eyes as his thoughts linger.


End file.
